Roll-forming production systems or processes (e.g., roll forming, leveling, etc.) are typically used to manufacture components such as construction panels, structural beams, garage doors, and/or any other component having a formed profile. The moving material may be, for example, a strip material (e.g., a metal) that is pulled from a roll or coil of the strip material and processed using a roll-forming machine or system, or may be a pre-cut strip material that is cut in predetermined lengths or sizes.
Whether a strip material is used in the pre-cut process or post-cut process, the strip material is typically leveled, flattened, or otherwise conditioned prior to entering the roll-forming machine or system to remove or substantially reduce undesirable characteristics of the strip material due to shape defects and internal residual stresses resulting from the manufacturing process of the strip material and/or storing the strip material in a coiled configuration. For example, a material conditioner is often employed to condition the strip material (e.g., a metal) to remove certain undesirable characteristics such as, for example, coil set, crossbow, edgewave and centerbuckle, etc. Levelers are well-known machines that can substantially flatten a strip material (e.g., eliminate shape defects and release the internal residual stresses) as the strip material is pulled from the coil roll.